Bij the Babeh Mastah
by Epona64
Summary: When three unsuspecting Pokemon are dropped off at the Solacean Daycare, they soon learn why they are left there when a pink blob appears, a violet feather cap on its head and a strange promise passing its thick lips. The promise of 'Babehs'.


_I've been wanting to write this forever. Every named character in this is based directly off of a Pokemon in my Diamond game; names, personalities and species among other things. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Jabun glanced around the large green field uncertainly. Next to him stood two of his friends, Engras and Bushi; both were looking around with the same confused, unsure gaze as him. Jabun the Empoleon was the youngest, Bushi the Sceptile was the second youngest, and Engras the Blaziken was the oldest of the three and generally had the most authority in the group.

The three starters each had been handed a single slip of paper with unique human scribbles swirling across their surfaces by their trainer who dropped them off, saying something about someone named 'Bij'. Jabun couldn't help but get that feeling that he had heard that name before, but couldn't quite pinpoint when. Bushi looked down at the thin slip in his hand, turning it with a bored look on his face. None of the Pokemon could decipher the paper's meaning, but all three were sure that it had something to do with the reason that their trainer, Opal had dropped the three of them off at the strange facility that they found themselves in now.

A thick, wooden fence surrounded the lush grass field and a small girl clung to the barrier, looking with wide eyes at the several other Pokemon prancing about in the wide area provided by the elderly couple that owned the largest business in the small town of Solaceon. The small girl squealed with delight as a small Pachirisu bounded over to her and latched itself to the fence much the same way as the child herself was. It cried out its elation at the attention it was receiving and after a few pats from the girl on its head, bounced over to the three largest Pokemon in the area still standing near the entrance to the daycare awkwardly.

"Hey, hey, hey! You!" The squirrel said, rolling in the grass at Bushi's feet, looking up at the grassy giant expectantly. "Hey! Hey, you, hey! Hey! Hey you!"

Bushi looked down at the squirming ball of fluff at his feet with an annoyed frown and pulled his clawed foot back to kick it out of his way when he was stopped by Engras, who calmly knelt down by Pachirisu.

"Yes?" He said, his wicked beak curving into a kind smile.

The rodent paused and looked up at the blue eyes of Engras briefly before resuming its thrashing. "Noooooo! Not you! _Yooouuu_!" The squirrel stopped and pointed a quivering paw at Bushi whose face once again flashed with the urge to kick the white writhing form in front of him.

"Me?" Bushi asked cruelly, but after a harsh elbow to the ribs by Engras, a smile forced its way across Bushi's curved mouth.

"Yeah, you!" Pachirisu stood up and shook loose blades of grass from its fur.

"Did you need something?" already the cheerful facade was melting from Bushi's face.

"Ya, ya, ya! You! You, you! You here for Bij, yes, yes!?" The white fluff-ball wiped its short paws across its head, brushing a few more stray pieces of grass from its hair. "I here for Bij! Ya, ya, ya! Really really, too! Yup, yup yup!"

There was that name again... "Who's Bij?" Jabun asked speaking for the first time since Opal had dropped the three friends off.

"Who's Bij?" Pacharisu's mouth twitched slightly, "Bij is the master! He the master of..." It scratched its ear while it thought. "I forget. But Bij is the super master of the thing he's the master of, yes, yes, yes! It's very true!"

"Oh, is it now?" Engras asked, blowing a small puff of flame out of the corner of his mouth.

Pachirisu watched the fire, enchanted by the ember until it dissipated in a puff of dark smoke.

"Yes." Pachirisu said slowly, "Oh, ya. Umms... I got to go and find Bij. Ya, so, umm bye."

Engras smiled as he watched the squirrel scamper off. Bushi snorted loudly and Jabun rubbed his short claws along the sharp edge of his wing absently.

"Those things never cease to drive me to my last nerve. Everything about them makes me want to--" Bushi lengthened the leafy blades on his wrists threateningly and ruffled his tail inperceptively.

"Hmm." Jabun said thoughtfully, shifting from foot to foot anxiously, "You should learn how to control yourself--it's not that hard to get Pachirisu to leave you alone. Most of the little things avoid us all together. Scared of our size, I 'spose."

Engras nodded knowingly. "You are far to rash, Bushi, you know this, yes?"

"Whatever." Bushi murmured, scratching his head, "Do you think that what the puff-ball said about this 'Bij' has anything to do with why Opal dropped us off in this crack-house?"

"I think everything that a Pachirisu says should be taken with a grain of salt." Jabun maundered. Bij... he had heard that name somewhere, he was sure of it... But who was it..?

"Every single Pachirisu should be pounded into a grain of salt." Bushi said, clenching his fists as he looked out into Solaceon town.

"You wouldn't want Malon pounded into salt, now would you Bushi?" Engras said, watching his friend's reaction out of the corner of his eye as he flicked a piece of dirt from his claw.

"Malon... Malon is different," Bushi mumbled, dragging his foot in the dirt. "She's not... like the other puffy rats..."

Malon was one of the hundreds of Pokemon in Opal's possession and happened to be a Pachirisu that Bushi was rather attracted to. Though of course he would never admit it to anyone, Jabun and Engras both knew.

Jabun opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by an Exploud shouting across the field. "Gather 'round! All gather to see Bij, the master of all there is!"

Bushi snorted again, but Jabun and Engras both went of in the direction of the crowd gathering around the still screaming violet Pokemon.

"Yeah, that's right! All bow down to Bij, the Babeh Mastah!" A different, gelatinous voice called out as the Empoleon, Blaziken and Sceptile reached the group of varying Pokemon clumped together.

Even with their superior height, the three Pokemon of Opal were unable to see what exactly was making its way through the developing path through the crowd. As 'Bij' made its way closer, Engras--being the tallest of Opal's group--say exactly what it was. A Ditto was sqwooshing its way through the swarming Pokemon, a violet feather-cap with magenta plumage waving gently in the breeze. Jabun, having been with Opal for the entirety of her journey through Sinnoh could recognize every single Pokemon she caught along the way. Bij the Ditto was one that Opal had caught long ago. It had mysteriously disappeared one day, and Jabun had never really wondered where it had gotten off to. The last thing he would have thought had happened to Bij was him being dumped at the daycare only to become the 'Babeh Mastah', whatever that meant.

Opal had sent them here on business involving Bij, and here Bij was doing... whatever he was doing. Jabun tried to push his way through the crowd, but the tail of the Girafarig in front of him nipped at every move he made. Noticing their friends' attempts, both Engras and Bushi tried to push their way through the crowd with results no better than Jabun's. With a roar of frustration, Bushi took a step back and cried out louder than even the Exploud's shouting. Thick, rope-like roots sprouted out of the ground at Bushi's feet, snaking their way through the crowd, throwing several Clefairy up into the air as they made their way to the center of the cluster. The tendrils spiraled upward into the air, wrapping around each other in a race to the sky. They branched out, leaves bursting from the newly formed limbs of a just-born tree. Everything had fallen silent except for Bushi's heavy panting.

With a weak smile, the exhausted Sceptile watched as each and every Pokemon in the day-care field turned to look at him. The Exploud's mouth hung open in its permanent gape and Bij's slit of a mouth was smiling. The Ditto splooshed over to the three strangers with the Exploud following quietly, the silent crowd nudging out of their way.

"Well, well." Bij said confidently, "It seems we have a couple of eager Bagon in our midst."

Bushi draped his arm over Jabun's shoulder and looked down at Bij with the proper mix of annoyance and fascination.

"And who may I ask is in dire need of my services, hmm?" Bij stretched its thin body until its face was level with Jabun and Bushi's. The Empoleon flicked his paper out to the pink blob's face.

"Oh, well look at this!" Bij exclaimed, taking the slip in its pudgy hand, "Opal sent you, she did! Well then, what can the Babeh Mastah do for his good friend?" Bij took Bushi and Engras' papers and looked them over. After almost a minute of scanning the slips understandingly, Bij looked at the three starters in turn.

"So that's two for the green one, three for the red birdie, and five for mister penguin."

Jabun glanced over at Bushi and Engras briefly as Bij pushed the papers inside of his goopy tummy.

"I'll do you first, Grassy, as you need the least of the bunch." Bij said as it took off its hat and handed it to the Exploud.

Bushi pushed himself off his blue friend and glared down at the short pink blob at his feet. Bij looked back up and blinked several times. Suddenly, Bij leapt up and spread its gooey self all over Bushi who stumbled back several steps. The gummy Sceptile jiggled briefly before Bij scraped itself off its client and sent Bushi sprawling back onto the grass. Once settled back down on the ground, the Ditto reached inside of itself and pulled out two veridian eggs as it splooshed over to the dazed Bushi and handed them to him. Without a word, Bij performed the same ritual with Engras who--even though he _did_ lurch forward--managed to keep himself standing after the Ditto removed itself. Engras received three eggs with bright orange flames painted across their smooth surfaces.

Bij scooted over to Jabun and looked the Empoleon over before stretching itself over the penguin's body. Jabun's vision was clouded to a pink blur, and he felt as if he had fallen into a gigantic batch of cold, magenta pudding. The sensation only lasted a few moments before everything snapped back to normal, catching Jabun by surprise. The penguin nearly lost his balance and fell, but managed to stay on his feet as Bij produced five royal blue eggs from its inside.

Bij took his hat back from the leering Exploud and sqwooted away from the three confused starters. Bushi took his two eggs, one in each hand and twisted them around as he examined them. Engras held his three against his perpetually warm body, his wrists flaming slightly. Jabun scooped up all five of his, careful not to damage them with the sharp edges of his wings. Meanwhile, the crowd resumed their excited screams and calls, this time under the shade of a tree that had not existed ten minutes ago.

"Hey there!" a familiar voice called out.

Jabun turned carefully to see Opal standing near the daycare building, waving to her three starters. Engras, Bushi and Jabun hastily made their way to their trainer and gently handed her their eggs. Opal smiled and packed them away in her backpack carefully and motioned for the three friends to follow her back inside the day-care building. Eager to get out of the grassy field, the three willingly obliged, following Opal out into Solaceon town.

"So?" Opal said, turning to her Pokemon, "how was it?"

Bushi snorted and rolled his eyes and Engras nudged him slightly, but Jabun was too lost in thought to notice the question.

"What about you, Jabun?" Opal asked, snapping her fingers in front of the Empoleon. Jabun smiled and shrugged slightly.

Opal laughed. "Oh, Bij..." She said, turning around and walking towards the Pokemon Center. "He comes from a long line of breeders, he does." She nodded to herself. "Don't know how many babies he's had. Don't think I care really."

They entered the cool, air conditioned air of the Pokemon Center building and Opal skipped over to the P.C and withdrew a single Pokeball. Her business done, Opal led her friends outside and into the cool shade of a nearby tree before releasing the contents of the Pokeball. The bright red Slugma plopped into the light just with a slight jiggling of its molten body. Opal opened her bag and carefully arranged the ten eggs around the toasty slug . Once satisfied with the placement, Opal sat down with her back against the tree and began fiddling with her watch. Jabun, Engras and Bushi sat down too, only vaguely familiar with their trainer's strange rituals.

After a few minutes, the Slugma shifted slightly as all ten eggs began to crack open simultaneously. Opal looked up and scooted over to the makeshift incubator and began carefully pulling the eggs from Slugma's toasty body and placing them in front of their respective parent. Bushi's eggs were the first to hatch, and Opal carefully lifted one of the new Treeko and examined it, biting her lip with concentration. With a quiet squeal, Opal bounced up and down.

"You'll be Stefan!" she said, setting down the newly named Treeko and lifting up the other. "Aaannd..." Another moment of thought, "You get to be Homasa!"

Slowly, and with great care, Opal picked out names for the three Torchic and five Piplup. Engras' babies were named Ezlac, Joshua and Magic. Jabun's Piplup gained the titles Jabu-Jabu, Ike, Rolf, Boyd and Oscar.

"Yay!" Opal squealed, rolling in the cozy wonder of baby cuteness. "Thank you Darbus!" With her only free hand, Opal reached up and brought Darbus the Slugma back into its spherical home. Turning to her three starters, Opal pulled them together in a hug with their new childrens. "What do you say we head over to the resort area to get a nice massage for you three, hm?"

Engras and Jabun each gave nods of agreement and Bushi crossed his arms. With a light laugh, Opal brought the three along with their offspring back into their Pokeballs while producing another from the bag strapped to her back. She threw the small orb up into the air and watched with delight as the red blob of luminescence molded into a bird-like shape.

"Kay Naesala, let us go to the resort area, yes?" Opal said, walking up to the Honchkrow who ruffled his feathers slightly in response.

Once Opal had situated herself on the dark bird's back, Naesala stretched his wings and took of to the northeast, with not only his trainer and her starters, but the fruit of Bij the Babeh Mastah's loins.

* * *

_Well there you go! Ending could have been better, but whatever. Hope you liked it!_

_ Bij is indeed the name of my one and only Ditto who has been in the daycare forever, and I don't know how many eggs he's had with all of my Pokemon. I know that especially near the end, things began to break some of the old rules of both the games and the shows, but it's my story, so oh well. And as for the names of the characters, all but four of the Pokemon that were named gained their titles from other characters from both Zelda and Fire Emblem games. And two of them got their names from my other Pokemon story, though I haven't gotten far enough in that for you to know who one of them is..._

_I digress... I have been contemplating whether to keep this a one-shot or making it longer. I would appreciate it greatly if in your review, you not only told me what you liked and what I should fix, but also if you want me to continue this, thank you!  
_


End file.
